Silented For Now
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Christine was 5 years old when her mum kicked her dad out, she was 10 when her step-dad came into the picture and she was 11 when he started beating her. This all seemed like hell to her, but wait until she gets to the games


_Flashback_

_Katherine threw a vase at Haymitch "GET OUT!" she screamed, picking up a plate to throw at him "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"_

_Haymitch just barely dodged the vase._

_"What the hell! What about Christine?" He yelled back at her_

_Katherine threw the plate this time "She's mine! You have no right to take her away from me, she's the one perfect thing i ever did! And the one good thing YOU ever did" she yelled_

_Christine stood behind the wall listening to her parents fight __Daddy won't leave, this always happens, mum will get over it __she thought to herself, a few tears falling down her face as she listened _

_Haymitch dodged the plate, hearing it smash against the wall. "You crazy bitch! What the hell happened to you?!" Haymitch demanded, he was out raged that Katherine had gone crazy. _

_Katherine stomped into the kitchen and gabbed a beer bottle "You and your drinking! Happened to me!"_

_Haymitch dodged the beer bottle, glaring. "Fine, but if you don't take good care of Christine I'll kill you." He spat, walking to go get his clothes. He spotted Christine then and knelt in front of her. Christine walked away slowly, her thumb in her mouth, she was suppose to be in bed._

_"How much of that did you hear?" He asked her softly._

_"A-all of it..." she whispered "D-daddy...You aren't going to leave me here right?" she asked looking at him desperately_

_Haymitch sighed deeply and pulled Christine into a warm hug "I'll be gone for a little while. . . But I'll be back. Hopefully soon. So be a good girl, all right?" Haymitch whispered softly. His heart felt heavy, knowing he was lying to the young girl._

_Christine hugged him back tightly, holding onto his neck and burring her head into his neck "P-promise?" she looked at him hopefully as she held out her pinky for him._

_Haymitch hesitated and nodded, wrapping his large pinky around her much smaller one._

_"Promise." He murmered, knowing he was lying to her, there was no way her mum was going to let him come back_

_Christine beamed and looked at him, putting her thumb in her mouth again "Daddy, put me to bed...Please?"_

_"All right, sweetheart." Haymitch murmered, picking Christine up and swinging her around once before lumbering to where her room was._

_Christine giggled and clung onto his shoulder he thumb falling out of her mouth, resting her head on his shoulder when he stopped, her thumb went back to her mouth, sucking on it again._

_Haymitch smiled and opened the door to her room, looking around once and sighed mentally. He set her down on the bed after pulling up part of the covers. He leaned forward and gently tucked her in bed. He sat down beside her and gently stroked her hair._

_Christine smiled up at him pulled the cover to under her chin, she looked up at him and smiled "I love you daddy" she said, she gasped and got out of bed running over to her jewellery box getting out her charm that had her name on it with a love heart around, it she when back to her bed and crawled under the covers giving him the charm "So you won't forget to come back?" she said cutely_

_"I love you too, sweetheart." Haymitch murmured taking hold of the charm. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked down at the large silver ring around his thumb finger. He took it off and placed it on her nightstand. On the inside 'I love you Christine -Daddy' was printed in cursive. He had the writing done a few days ago, since he had a feeling this would happen."I'll never forget to come back to you, honey. You keep this, just to know that I love you and that will never, ever change." He told her, kissing her forehead again._

_Christine smiled at him and kissed his cheek hugging him tightly, closing her eyes "I love you to Daddy" she smiled and curled up under the covers, her blues eyes looking at him hopefully_

_Haymitch smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "Go to sleep now, sweetheart." He told her softly.". . . And if anything happens to you, don't be afraid to go to Victor's Village and tell me. I'll keep you safe."_

_Christine nodded and put her head on the pillow "Okay Daddy, I love you" she whispered, yawning and closing here eyes_

_"I love you too, Christine." Haymitch whispered softly, waiting till she fell asleep._

_Christine yawned again and fell asleep on her bed, gripping her blanket_

_Haymitch smiled softly and got up, leaving her room and closing the door behind him softly. He went to his single bedroom and got his bags, already packed. He sighed deeply and moved through to the living room, carrying his bags._

_Katherine was in the kitchen washing dishes "If you come back I'll kill you" she threatened him, putting a plate on the sink._

_"You hurt her, I'll kill you." Haymitch snapped back, kicking the door open and stomping out._

_Katherine went to the door and watched him walk away slamming the door loudly and huffing. And that was the last time Christine saw her dad._

_Present day._

Christine walked down the street after getting food for the day, she shiver as she watched the peacekeepers set up for the reaping, there was only one more day to go but she wasn't nervous, her step-dad was rich..Well as rich as a district 12 guy could get, so her name was only in there once, she walked up the stairs and walked into the the house, she could feel the house was warm, telling her the fire was on. She walked into the kitchen and stared unpacking everything; her step-dad walked in and watched her quietly.

"What took you so long?" he asked , walking behind her and helping

"I got held up" She said quietly, her felt something strike across her back making her wince.

"Next time I tell you half an hour, I mean half an hour, not an hour" He snapped it coming down on her arm as well, she cry out in pain and snatched my arm back, there was already a bruise there from when she had slapped him the other day.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered, tears falling down her face.

Nick slammed the spatula on the ground and walked out of the kitchen.

"Clean up and then get into bed." He snapped at her

Christine held her arm as she put all the stuff away and picked up the spatula running up to her room and crying on her bed, gripping the covers tightly around herself as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Christine got up and searched around her wardrobe for something to wear, she put on her knee height dress that was a cream colour and had short sleeves and a silver pendant in the middle of it, making it look like it was holding the sleeves together. She let down her hair and closed her eyes, brushing her hair softly her mother came in, she looked at her arm and frowned, walking over to her wardrobe and getting on a jacket.

"Get on a jacket you silly girl" Katherine snapped "Do you want people to see how ugly you are"

Christine flinched at her words not opening her eyes, just letting her mum pull her jacket on.

"Your dad would be so ashamed if he saw you right now, the pathetic girl you've grown up to been." She walked out leaving Christine by herself

Christine walked over to her bed and sat down, crying quietly, somebody knocked on the door and walked in slowly, Amber took in the scene and shook her head, closing the door.

"I hate them" Amber walked over to her best friend and hugged her tightly; Christine threw her arms around her best friend's neck and cried into her shoulder.

Amber pulled her away and held her shoulders "Come on, we'll get you clean up and make our way over, hoping my name gets called out" she winked, showing Christine she was joking

"That's not funny..." Christine told her and got up wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths and looking over at Amber.

"Let's go"

Those were the two biggest words she would live to regret


End file.
